


Random Drabbles: Obi-Wan and misuse of the JMT

by dogmatix



Series: Random Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: GFY, Gen, Obi-Wan needs hugs, misuse of the Jedi Mind Trick, sort of mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident, the first time. At least, it probably was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was all started by [an anon comment](http://norcumi.tumblr.com/post/115496102569/can-i-give-you-like-a-really-bad-thought-that) to @norcumi.

Obi-Wan Kenobi  wanted to defer to the Jedi Council.  He respected their knowledge and wisdom, and after having fought so hard to become a Jedi, wanted nothing more than to be a Jedi - a harmonious part of a greater whole.

He liked Yoda, and Adi, and Plo.  Mace worked hard to balance the needs of an entire Order as best he could. And the Council’s reservations about Anakin made sense - the boy was not a bad child, but he’d started training much older than normal.

Obi-Wan’s natural inclination was to bow to the Council, and it always had been. But he’d sworn a more binding oath to Qui-Gon.  For his Master, he would deny him own self, the Council, the entire galaxy if he had to - and Qui-Gon had given him the key to be able to do it.

Qui-Gon had perhaps not meant to do it.  Those last horrid, precious moments had been anything except calm and reasonable. Obi-Wan hadn’t realized until six months later that he’d been acting so very unlike his previous self. Defying the Council? Taking on a padawan when he himself was little more than a padwan himself? It was madness. It was Force Suggestion.

Qui-Gon had asked him - begged him - to train the boy. Had implanted the suggestion so deep that Obi-Wan had never thought twice about his fierce protectiveness of the boy. About how all the resentment and doubt had simply vanished.

Obi-Wan settled into lotus position, breathing out slowly, gathering his thoughts around him.  He had to do this every so often, when Mace’s arguments and doubts started sounding all too reasonable.  When Yoda’s doubtful glances became too heavy to stand straight under. 

It was difficult, but Obi-Wan had a knack with Force Suggestion, and so he’d found a way. It was a mirroring, bringing his own intent back on himself.

**_Anakin Skywalker is my beloved padawan, and I will do anything I must to see him trained._ **

Like a sweeping wave, the thought washed over him, drowning him, soaking deep into a mind that had grown used to this, over the years. He felt his resolve firm, his doubts fall silent. 

He stood, and the room spun as dizziness overtook him for a moment. That was okay. That was normal. He should make lunch, Anakin would be back soon, and then they’d have to start homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin discovers something horrible.

Anakin is sixteen when he figures it out. He’d been suspicious for a while before that - some things just didn’t add up, like the way the Force around Obi-Wan would slowly slide towards a more agitated, uneasy state, then flip over to optimistic and determined like a switch had been thrown.

It hadn’t been until Obi-Wan had taught him the Jedi Mind Trick that he’d been able to pinpoint what the sensation at the edges of his perception was.  He didn’t know how, but Obi-Wan was using Force suggestion on himself.  He was horribly sure he knew _why_ though.

So when he walked into their quarters to the air singing with happy determination, he couldn’t take it anymore.

He opened the door to Obi-Wan’s room. His Master was seated as if meditating, but when Obi-Wan opened his eyes, Anakin’s stomach flipped over. Obi-Wan’s pupils were blown wide, and his smile was wide and welcoming. 

“Master….”

“Anakin. You shouldn’t be in here,” Obi-Wan said, but he never stopped smiling, and the Force still hummed in a pleasant haze.  Obi-Wan tried to stand, but staggered drunkenly, barely catching himself against the wall.  “Is it time for dinner?”

“No,” Anakin forced past the lump in his throat. “Sit down before you fall.” Anakin took Obi-Wan by the elbow and eased him down onto one of the low circular chairs.

“Thank you.”

Force, it was horrible.  Obi-Wan was never this….pliable, except when he was drugged to the gills on painkillers after a bad mission. That he’d done this to himself… “It’s for me, isn’t it.”

“Padawan?”

“Don’t.  Don’t play it off. I know what you’re doing.” 

“What I’m doing is my choice, Anakin. It’s okay.” Still smiling, still looking at Anakin like he was the center of the universe, and Anakin hated it.

“No it’s not!” Anakin burst out. “It’s not okay! Can’t you see what you’re doing to yourself?”

Being a Jedi wasn’t worth this. If Obi-Wan had to destroy himself for it, then it wasn’t worth it.

“Anakin, stop being melodramatic. I’m fine.”

It sounded like Obi-Wan, but his Master was still smiling, pupils wide, flying high on some messed up version of Force Suggestion. “No you’re not! This is- You have to stop!”

“Oh Anakin, I can’t,” Obi-Wan said with a smile, putting one hand almost tenderly to Anakin’s cheek.

“ _Why_?” Anakin pleaded, catching Obi-Wan’s hand with both of his and hanging on tightly.

“Because I’m not strong enough.”

“What? Of course you are.”

“Not without the Force Suggestion,” Obi-Wan said with a regretful little smile.

“Because I’m a bad padawan,” Anakin said, heart cold and heavy in his chest.

“Not in the least. You’re a wonderful padawan. I’m simply weak.”

“Stop saying that!”

“But it’s true.”

“No it’s- Why do you think that?”

“Anakin, I never should have been knighted. And I definitely shouldn’t be telling you this,” Obi-Wan said as if realizing it for the first time.

“Tell me,” Anakin said - ordered, rather.

“Well,” Obi-Wan said in easy compliance, all thoughts of secrecy happily cast to the wayside, “the Council pitied, me, after Naboo. Besides, it would have been a lot of trouble to find another Master for me for just a few more months. Much better to knight me, end the whole fiasco on a good note.

“And Knights don’t usually take a student until a couple of years in at least. I don’t know what I’m doing.  And I have doubts that I shouldn’t have.”

“Who says you shouldn’t have them?” Anakin asked, torn between indignance and breaking down crying.

“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan answered, his voice matter-of-fact and reasonable. “He never doubted you. But I’m weak, so I do.  That’s probably why Qui-Gon used it on me.”

“Used what on you?” Anakin asked, not able to make the pieces fit in a way that made sense. Surely Master Qui-Gon hand’t done… _that_ , to Obi-Wan?

“Force Suggestion, silly,” Obi-Wan smiled. Anakin wanted to throw up.  “Or maybe it wasn’t intentional. There wasn’t much time, there at the end. But he showed me how to be strong for you, so it all worked out for the best.”

“You’ve been doing this…. since I was _nine_?” Anakin asked, aghast.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan smiled, happy. Pleased with himself.

“You have to stop,” Anakin blurted out.

“I can’t do that, then I wouldn’t be a good Master for you.”

“I don’t care!”

Obi-Wan gave him a hurt look, innocent and uncomprehending.

Anakin did something he hadn’t done since he was ten. Something that would usually have earned a patient talk about how Jedi Didn’t Do That Kind of Thing.  He drew Obi-Wan into a tight, clinging hug. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as he hugged back, happiness replacing the confused hurt in his Force presence.

Anakin felt tears well in his eyes, and was glad his Master couldn’t see it.  “When-  How often do you do this?”

“Mmmm, about every five months?” Obi-Wan answered happily.  “Oh,” he said, realization colouring his voice.  Maybe the haze was wearing off? “You’re going to try and stop me, aren’t you.”

“Yes, I am,” Anakin confessed.

“But why? I’m a much better Master-”

“I don’t care!” Anakin hugged his Master fiercely, knowing it might be the last time he ever got to do it, if he succeeded. “If it’s just Force Suggestion then it’s not _real_ , and I want it to be _real_.”

“It is real. I’m simply choosing what that means.”

“No,” Anakin shook his head, not letting go. “You deserve better than this. You should be able to be _you_.”

“You’re the best padawan a Master could hope for,” Obi-Wan said, sincere and happy in the retreating glow of the effects of Force Suggestion.

Anakin’s resolve firmed. “Tell me that again in five months.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this:Anakin never uses Force Suggestion. Except once in Clone Wars when Obi and Mace are both there and they all have to try and crack Bane's mind open (and wow that was a horrible incident all by itself I really don't think Ahsoka realized what the hell she was proposing when she suggested it) and we never see Anakin use Force Suggestion in the movies. Not once. (Not even as Vader)
> 
> Conclusion? Anakin _really dislikes_ the Jedi Mind Trick.


End file.
